1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to irrigation devices and more particularly to a novel and improved irrigation vehicle intended for use in carrying an irrigation piping across rows of crops without damaging the crops and to provide water irrigation to the crops, the vehicle being used either individually or in combination with other identical vehicles disposed in side-by-side relationship therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of adequate watering to rows of crops to facilitate the growth thereof has long been acknowledged by farmers and others familiar with the cultivation of crop growing land. One of the problems of such irrigation is the present need for installing permanent sprinklers, pipe lines, and the like over many hundreds of acres of crop land to provide irrigation thereto, this being excessively expensive so as to place it out of reach of the majority of farmers. Such farmers must thus continue growing crops with the risk of insufficient rain damaging the crop growth, this discouraging many farmers who eventually abandon their land in favor of other occupations.